Dragoonhunters
by JRol
Summary: When four Smashers forget how to share, will the Dragoon EVER be assembled? Based on a true story.


Marth watched as the Female Wire Frame prepared the details of the match. He was wearing an outfit different than the one he usually wore (this one was red), but he had good reason for it. Standing nearby were Diddy Kong, Lucario, and Captain Falcon, who was wearing a white scarf as opposed to the usual yellow. As the Wire Frame turned around, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. They knew the fight was about to begin. Such is a day at Smash Mansion.

She gave a small nod, and the four followed her. As they made their way to Transporter, where they would be teleported to the field of battle, she explained the rules: "This will be a two on two team battle, but you probably already knew this part. I forgot that Master Hand notifies fighters of upcoming battles. Anyway, Marth and Diddy Kong are the Red Team, while Lucario and Captain Falcon make up the Blue Team. This is a 20 stock Stock Match, and there is no time limit. Smash Balls, Lip's Sticks, Screw Attacks, Franklin Badges, Sandbag…s, Starmen, Bunny Hoods, Timers, Lightning, Beam Swords, normal Hammers, Fire Flowers, Cracker Launchers, Motion-Sensor Bombs, Smoke Balls, Hotheads, Mr. Saturns, Springs, and Unira have been switched off. Oh, and the Dragoon will make an appearance, so be on the lookout. You will be fighting at Port Town Aero Dive."

"YEAH!" shouted out Captain Falcon. Nobody gave much notice to it, as he was only like that outside fights and races. They stepped onto the four platforms (they had arrived at the Transporter), were bathed in a blue light, and disappeared.

PORT TOWN AERO DIVE-A large track envelops the area. A race is in progress. A floating platform rose up from the track.

3!

A circular emblem appears on the floating platform, and, in a flash of light, a young swordsman appears above it-Marth. A barrel emblazoned with "DK" appears, and bursts open, revealing a monkey wearing a red shirt and hat, who proceeds to clap his hands-Diddy Kong.

2!

A blue dog-like creature flies in, its palms holding blue flames-Lucario. Suddenly, a blue machine lands, and a man wearing a red helmet leaps out-Captain Falcon.

1!

For these four, this last moment before the match, however short it is, feels like an eternity.

GO! They rush at each other and the fight begins.

Of course, it wasn't long before Marth got Falcon Punched. Captain Falcon tended to be annoying at all times, one way or the other. Still, you had to admit the improvement in intelligence he had when he made the jump from everyday life to fighting and racing. After all, it WAS what he did best.

And then, he saw it. A piece of the Dragoon. He rushed to grab it… but was beaten to it by Lucario. "Hey!" he said. Lucario responded with a swift kick in the ribs. Falling, Marth prayed the whole match wasn't going to be like this.

Not long after, the Dragoon was shared among Diddy Kong, Marth, and Lucario. Both members of the Red Team had a high damage percentage. Captain Falcon made his move-and accidentally ended up taking himself and Lucario out. Before all that was seen of him was a star, Lucario cried out, "YOU OWE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Captain Falcon, sharing the same fate, responded, "I'M SORRREEEEEEEEE!"

When the two recovered, Captain Falcon raced to retrieve the piece dropped by Lucario. After succeeding, he set his sights on Diddy Kong-a simple Knee was enough to convince Diddy to part with the hull. Unfortunately, Marth swooped in and took it. He now had two pieces.

Marth quickly sidestepped a charging Captain Falcon, allowing him to run off the stage. Being knocked out, Captain Falcon lost the third piece. Seizing the opportunity, Marth ran. However, he didn't notice a banana peel Diddy left out during the match absentmindedly-at least, he didn't until he slipped on it. Also, Diddy apparently forgot about it, as he was the one who grabbed the piece that Captain Falcon dropped.

It wasn't for another five minutes until Lucario assembled the Dragoon. THE END.

This border is being patrolled. Don't even THINK of crossing it.

In case you were wondering, "Brawl! The New Smashers Arrive" has been abandoned. Also, if you want your OCs to appear in my F-A-N-F-I-Cs, contact M-E!

…

Now plz review kthxbai


End file.
